Thanks
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Bakugo thanks Deku. Sort of.


Getting fucking eaten by a disgusting shitty sludge Villain was not one of Katsuki Bakugo's better days.

His chest felt like he was set on fire. He swore curses at the slimeball while grasping for whatever precious air he could swallow. He had tried again and again to set off one of his Explosions, but to no avail. The piece of shit's Quirk absorbed it, and the living mucus-man was mocking him by using it throughout the city. Yet Bakugo kept trying. He shook madly and wiggled wildly around in his filthy prison, kept attempting to use his Quirk in the hopes that the piece of trash Villain would be thrown off guard for even just a moment so that he was blasted from the inside from an Explosion.

He felt his strength fading, and his eyelids felt heavy. Damn it! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was destined to go to U.A.! Destined to be the Number One Hero! Destined to surpass All Might!

He wasn't supposed to die to some no name Villain by suffocating in shitty goo!

He was the best in class! The strongest.

Not some... (**can't breathe...**)

fucking extra... (**need air...**)

meant to... **(air...)**

be thrown... (**someone**...) away.. (**anyone**...)

in the garbage (**please**...).

Not like that-

"Idi-!"

s**H**itty-

"Sto-! -op!"

us**E**...**L**ess-

"-brat..."

**P**a...the...tic-

"Die-...-plosion!"

**M**is...era...bl**E**...

"**Deku**..."

When he heard the sludge creep scream in pain and felt him loosen his grip, finally allowing to inhale air, he saw him.

"Kacchan!"

"Why are you here?!" Bakugo demanded as he watched Deku grasp and vainly tear the goo off of him. Still, he wasn't going to waste this opportunity! The oversized piece of trash was still recoiling in pain. He willed his body to set off an Explosion from his hands...

Damn it all! It wasn't working! He couldn't do anything! That means the only thing he had to rely on was-

"My legs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!" What kind of half-ass answer was that?! Fucking Deku! He felt the gunk starting to cover his mouth and nose once more. He tried to command his body to do anything, but it was no use. He couldn't feel his legs nor his arms. Bakugo could only watch as Deku rip his hands through the sludge. Deku being useless as usual. Deku keep pretending to be a hero!

Deku smiled at him. "You looked like you were asking for help..."

...

...

...

"Stop it...!" Bakugo cried out with the last of his strength. '_Stop it Deku! Stop trying to save me! Get out of here!_'

"Just a little longer." Deku stepped back as the sludge villain recovered. "Don't get in my way!" He made to attack.

No! Deku!

**BOOM!**

...De...ku?

"I really am pathetic." Bakugo's eyes widened. All Might. He came. "Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" Huh? What was he talking about? Suddenly, he felt his numb arm be grabbed. "Pros are always risking their lives!"

Pros... Heroes...

"Detroit Smash!"

Heroes... are always... risking their lives.

A blast of wind knocked Bakugo unconscious. His last thought was of Deku smiling at him.

When he woke up, he saw people cleaning up the mess that shitty villain made. He watched them turn the criminal over to the police in dozens of trash bags. Fitting, he thought. There were people surrounding him, some heroes and a film crew.

"That was amazing toughness! And that Quirk! Once you're a pro, please come to my agency! You'll definitely be an amazing sidekick!" Bakugo had no idea what Hero was telling him that, nor did he care. He was busy listening to the Heroes scolding Deku.

"Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be! There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!"

'_Asshole. If it wasn't for Deku, I would be-_' Bakugo paused. What was he thinking? All Might had been the one to save him. Not Deku. He didn't accomplish anything.

Right?

He coughed. A tiny piece of gunk was spot out. Bakugo stomped on the shit as he rubbed his throat. He didn't need to be reminded of his suffocation. He took in a breath of air and exhaled.

He looked over to Deku. Bakugo took in deep breath as he watched him.

Deku...

A memory of but a few hours ago returned to him.

"_If you wanna be a hero so badly there's a way to do it... Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off of the roof of the building._"

Bakugo got up to his feet and walked.

He had one place in mind, and his legs took him there.

When he finished, he ran. No, he sprinted. He sprinted on the route he took.

The sun was setting, but he found him walking his way home.

"Deku!" Bakugo stopped to catch his breath, but he saw that he had his attention. He looked back at him questioningly. Bakugo made to open his mouth.

"..."

He couldn't articulate the words he wanted to say.

Fine by him.

He'd rather die than say that to him.

So instead, he flung his arm and threw.

"Ow, what was that for Kacchan?" He rubbed his forehead as he knelt down to pick whatever weapon had impacted against his face. He paused and read the words written on the cover of the notebook. "Hero Analysis For the Future No. 14?"

Silence filled the air as the two stared at one another.

He spoke up, "Kacchan, it was actually No.13 that you blew up."

Bakugo roared, "You think I don't know that, you damn nerd!" With that, he turned around and stomped home.

"Fucking Izuku. You smartass."


End file.
